Mission and Events
Missions # World of Games-Orange Door # World of Adventures-Green Door # World of Stories and Fairytales-Yellow Door # World of Annabelle-Pink Door # World of Dreams-Blue Door # World of Space-Black Door # World of Fantasia-White Door # World of Games 2 # World of Adventures 2 # World of Stories and Fairytales 2 # World of Annabelle 2 # World of Dreams 2 # World of Space 2 Events # Celebratory Party # Sleep Over # Beach # Forest Camping # Forest Camping (Night) # Fair with Apollo # Meeting Blossom # Halloween # Training Area # Sweets Shop # Christmas # Valentine's Day # The Closet # Ballroom Dance # April Fools Day # 1 Year Anniversary # 1st Rainbow Crystal found # Halloween 2 # Happy New Year # Lunar New Year # 2 Year Anniversary # Christmas 2 # Valentine's Day 2 # Easter Missions and Events World of Games Through the orange door, everyone becomes scattered in a huge maze. They face not only the trouble of finding each other but fighting against each other when some members become temporarily turned. Celebratory Party The teams hold a party to celebrate the success of completing their first mission. There is food, costumes, singing and dancing all around. World of Adventures Their second mission takes them through the green door to a large island covered with trees. Here they encounter a man who has lost his magical pearls taken by a Kraken. Determined to help, the teams travel through the dangerous jungle and into the water where they go against the Kraken and a mermaid. Sleep Over After another mission successfully returning the pearls, the teams decide to have a relaxing sleepover at Alexandrea's home. Beach The members of 7D7W have set their eyes on a day at the beach. World of Stories and Fairytales Going on another mission, the members of 7D7W find themselves in the events of Sleeping Beauty's story. Things aren't normal and the prince has been taken away. To set things straight, everyone works together to fight through a dark castle and save the prince so the story may go on. World of Annabelle Through the pink door is Annabelle whom everyone finds to be gigantic and utterly bored. Glad to finally have visitors, Annabelle sets games to play, not allowing anyone to leave until her boredom is satisfied. World of Dreams Entering through the blue door everyone meets Issac, a rather lazy god. To complete their mission, the teams battle against Zephiria's minions who have made their way into this world. Forest Camping Alexandrea reveals one her magical doors to take everyone on a camping break. Forest Camping (Night) The day goes by and night falls. Everyone sits around the campfire to tell a horror story before bed and to share some curry. World of Space On the moon, the priestess Celene requires help. Fair with Apollo Apollo has come to visit Earth and everyone has joined to go to the fair for a fun day out. Meeting Blossom In the Enchanted Garden, Blossom the spirit of the cherry blossom trees appears ready to sprinkle her petals at any love match she finds. Halloween To celebrate a night of witches and ghosts Felix invites everyone to a Halloween Party at his home. Training Area The training area resides in the South of the Enchanted Garden where Eideard, one of Alexandrea's Seven Eternal Knights is met. Here members of 7D7W are able to come when they please to battle and increase their strength. Sweets Shop Candice, the owner of the sweets shop gives everyone the day to have free sweets, some even going as far as swimming in chocolate. World of Fantasia Unlike the other doors, the world beyond this door never changes, opening to the land of Lighthaven. Help is needed and all are met with a horrible sight of blood and monsters. Healer Ariadell comes to meet them to inform them of the situation. There are not enough healers to tend to the wounded and they are beginning to run out of healing magic. To help, the teams work to complete the tasks set by Healer Ariadell. Christmas Christmas has come and to celebrate everyone has traveled to Snowfrostall in Fantasia where it always snows. Valentine's Day It's Valentine's Day and Blossom has come around to join in the festivity of chocolate sharing. The Closet Everyone has been invited to a ball and to get ready, Fiora allows everyone to dress up for the occasion, picking whatever attire they like. Ballroom Dance The time has come and everyone is dressed. Eumelia, Goddess of Music and Harmony comes to welcome them to Symphonia. Everyone is elated to finally come dance and have a taste of the food. However, things don't turn out as expected when a wounded wolf is found. World of Games 2 The teams have found themselves in the World of Games once again. There are karts and motorcycles all around and the teams compete in a game of Mario Karts. April Fools Day It's the first of April and everyone has come for some fun on this day of jokes. World of Adventures 2 It's back to the world of adventures once again, now they have to save some villagers whose village is slowly being destroyed by a tsunami of darkness, so the groups have to escort the villagers to a new place which has a wonderful light barrier to protect them. Will they all escape the darkness and the many monsters and obstacles? Or will they give up the Prairie of light; their land of hope. 1 Year Anniversary 7Doors7Worlds is celebrating its one year anniversary and everyone has gathered to join in the fun. Let's cause wreckage! I mean, fun! 1st Rainbow Crystal Found There's no reason not to throw a party and this one is for finding the Red Crystal of Feelings. Halloween 2 Another Halloween has come for a full 7 days one for each stage a soul passes to reach Heaven or Hell. World of Stories and Fairytales 2 Returning to the world of Stories and Fairytales everyone seems to have found themselves in another fairytale and what's going on with this strange woman rambling about her beauty? What sort of secret does she hold too? Happy New Year The Year 2016 has arrived and its time to mix the juice and alcohol bottles to see what everyone gets up to. Lunar New Year It's Chinese New Year which means it's a chance to capture Nian, the monster which causes so much fear in the villagers each year. World of Annabelle 2 The teams have once again entered through the pink door in search of a crystal amongst Annabelle's toy creations. 2 Year Anniversary Another year has come and gone. It's time to celebrate once again. World of Dreams 2 It's another search for the crystal and another battle against the Nightmares but what is there to do when all the leaders return... frightened of everything? Christmas 2 The time for celebration and gifts has come again! There are presents waiting for everyone under the large Christmas tree and everyone is here to enjoy the party. Valentine's Day 2 Love is rising in the air again and now is the time to tell those you love your true feelings. World of Space 2 The leaders are in no fit shape to come this time as everyone enters through the black door again. Will everyone be alright without the guidance of their leaders? Easter It's time to party! Quickly change into the right attire and meet in the gardens for a wonderful celebration of life.Category:Mission Category:Event Category:Fun Category:Yay Category:RP Category:Roleplay Category:7D7W Category:Info